Union Laws
'RULES FOR SENIOR OFFICERS AND ALL LEADERS' Officers are responsible for ensuring the Union runs smoothly. ''' '''An officer's duties include 1.Keeping the union well supplied with new recruits, 2. Obeying all orders given by the top 2, 3.keeping the soldiers loyal and motivated to advance the Union. Officers have an important role in the union-''' '''they are the link between the top 2 leaders and the lower ranking members. Because of this, it is important that all leaders know their place and their responsibilities , along with the extent of their power. ''' '''1. Officers are to remind soldiers that they are permitted only two new recruits a day. This rule is in place so that all new recruits are filled in and knowledgeable about the Union and what is expected from them. 2. Governors are to ensure all new recruits receive the oath "Do you swear loyalty to the peoples union of Yoville, and her leaders, for your entire yolife?" 3.Officers are to inform all recruits of the chain of command and the top 2 leaders. 4. Officers CANNOT contradict a direct order from the top 2. Failure to comply will result in harsh punishment. 5. Officers cannot promote anyone without permission of one of the top 2 leaders. 6. Leaders cannot conduct any operations without permission of the top 2. This includes alliances, wars, espionage missions and creating web pages. 7. Officers cannot rehire someone fired by one of the top 2. Officers ranked Major and above have authority to fire anyone they feel deserves it. ' 8. Senior officers have the authority to approve new recruits. ' The Decisions on the Top 2 are final, Arguing is punishable with extreme measures. ''RESPECTING AUTHORITY '''Every leader in the union earns their position through hard work, dedication and loyalty. The Officers, Governors Ministers and top 2 all deserve and demand the respect of every member in the union. Because of this, there are rules all members must follow when talking to an authority figure.' 1. When one of the top 2 walk into a room, the highest ranking member in the room is to call the room to ATTENTION and render a salute. This rule Applies for governors and ministers as well, unless someone of a higher rank is already present. 2. All members are to, under all circumstances address the top 2 and all union officials in a respectful and polite manner. All Officials are to be addressed as "SIR" when answering a question asked by a union official, respond "yes sir" and "no sir". Members are not, under any circumstances to call one of the top 2 by their name unless given permission to do so. ''' '''3. All members are to say "Heil the union!" when walking into a room in a government building. 4. All members are to have a picture of the top 2 leaders in the room they spawn in. 'FORBIDDEN SPEECH' As a professional organization one must have rules regarding proper speech and behavior while in public. To keep our public image clean, here is a list of forbidden actions and words. 1. Excessive cursing 2. Speaking out against a government official 3. Threats to an officer from a member of a lower rank 4. Lying to an official of the PUOY ''' '''5. Excessive perversion 6. Any mention of "civil rights" 7. Questioning an order from a superior ' '